The vertebrate retina has two plexiform layers where synaptic connections between neurons take place. At the OPL the interactions between the photo-receptors, horizontal and bipolar cells lead to specific information transmitted to the next layer of neural interaction, the IPL. Here the more complex spatial and temporal properties are added by means of many varieties of amacrine cell to produce the final output in the form of the ganglion cell's receptive field. We have discovered that stratification of dendrites in the IPL is important in arranging neural connections for specific rod and cone pathways and ON center and OFF center channels of the visual system. We are interested in discovering whether properties such as directional selectivity and color coding might not also have specific architectural organization in both the plexiform layers.